Speak Now
by thelovelyflorencelovett
Summary: Bones: Speak Now by Taylor Swift: R/R :D:D:D:D   ENJOY


A/N: I don't own bones but I love'em

Bones wasn't going to go to this wedding. She told both Hannah and Booth that she would be in some foreign country for one or the other reason so she couldn't attend. _Booth. _He's all she could think about. Other than the fact that she couldn't live with herself if she actually let him go through with this, the thought of him and Hannah together made Bones sick. He love Bones; she loved him. What was holding them back? _Me. _She ignored the thought. She had to stop him. Hannah wasn't right for him. Hannah told Bones herself that she wasn't the marrying type. And anyway, Booth couldn't practically read Hannah's mind. _Shit. _She slammed on the breaks as a car pulled in front of her.

Bones walked in. This is not how she thought she'd end up. This wasn't what she ever planned on happening when she was younger. She vowed never to fall in love and now here she is… crashing a wedding. As she thought that she chuckled to herself.

Bones saw Hannah's parents and hid behind a curtain. _This is ridiculous. _She thought as she heard Hannah yelling at one of her fellow co-workers and bridesmaid. They were going to take wedding pictures. Hannah's dress was too dressy for Bones' taste. Puffy and distasteful. _ Uhhhh. Why didn't I just say I loved him in the first place? Why am I so stupid? _ Bones knew that wasn't true. She was actually very intelligent but the thought just slipped.

Bones watched as Booth's "granny" Riley shook hands with Hannah's cousin Gretel. Then, she heard the organ starting to play. It didn't sound like the _Wedding song _at all it sounded like a harsh battle cry. Then, Hannah comes floating down the aisle, no doubt walking on air. And Booth is waiting at the end, "smiling." _That's not his real smile. _ Bones thought as she saw the shadow that filled his face.

The preacher starts, "Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation, and our Lord Jesus Christ adorned this manner of life by his presence and first miracle at a wedding in Cana of Galilee. It signifies to us the mystery of the union between Christ and his Church, and Holy Scripture commends it to be honored among all people. The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this holy union Seeley Booth and Hannah Burley now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."

Bones gets out of the curtains. Her hands shaking with her nerves knowing its her last chance. The whole congregation turned around seeing her at the doors but Bones didn't care. She needs Booth. HER Booth.

"I am not the kind of girl who should be crashing a wedding. I'm way too rational for this. And though I could be making a fool of myself, I can't help it. I love this man. I don't know how it happened or how I could let it get this far but… I love Seeley Booth. And he told me he loves me too. I couldn't let him do this… marrying the wrong girl. Because though Hannah is very beautiful… and she could get anyone… she can't have…MY Seeley Booth. Booth," Bones turned to him, "I am willing to give you a chance. I think I always have been. I was the only one stopping us but… I need you because without you… I'm not me… oh god." She bowed her head.

"Bones?" Booth said incredulously. "Baby…I haven't said my vows." He turned to Hannah. "Hannah…I'm so sorry but I can't do this. Because I… I think that Bones is right."

Despite the situation, Hannah smiles, "She always is."

Booth took that as a blessing and walked up to Bones, "Bo…Temperance… I'm so glad you are here…" he whispers. Kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand pulling her out. Angela starts to clap as Sweets and Hodgins join getting equally dirty looks from Hannah's half of the group.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan. I am definitely glad you were here when the said 'speak now.'"

A/n: This was a songfic of "SPEAK NOW" by Taylor Swift. I mean….most could put that together but I was truly planning on Hannah saying yes. Even though I didn't like her….but THERE IT IS R/R? PLZ


End file.
